


Drinks With A Changeling

by SexTheHex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Ending, Changelings, F/M, Feminization, Futanari, Horror, Horse cock, Monster Girl, Other, POV Second Person, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: You are a prince venturing far away in search of a legendary seductress. You quickly learn why she’s so renowned and witness the boundless power she wields. You realize you too can harness such amazing abilities… but at a steep, humiliating cost. Will you keep your pride or is your ambition too great to contain?





	1. You may call me…

It’s taken nearly a month, but you’ve finally made it. You’ve reached the far outskirts of the continent in one piece. The treasures of the desert city of Alkhopolis are now finally yours to take in.

You are a prince of the evergreen kingdom of Höggr. The kingdom was well known for its prosperous land… until your reign began. Despite all the sage advice your mother and father gave you for running a kingdom, you haven’t fed many of them back into the king. You’ve used a lot of taxes on personal luxuries and increased taxes when those funds started to run dry. Now, your people are stretched thin trying to survive under your rule and there’s little time for you to make merriment without a full pocket. Of course, with your top rate private education, you have the perfect idea to make your bank fat and happy. 

Women. Sex work. Deep firm squeezes of giant jiggling tits all for a bit of gold! If humanity’s ever willing to pay for something, it’s to have a night with a beautiful women and hump themselves stupid against effectively a sex goddess. It’s true now, true years ago, and it’ll be true until the species is dead and doomed. There’s always money in sex! So, what better way to wrack in dough than to open up Höggr’s first brothel? The treasury will be full in no time!

That was the plan. You departed from home on a horse, citing you were off for matters of the economy. You haven’t told anyone why exactly you were off, but surely they’ll realize your economic genius once you come home with a pussy that’ll power your country’s well being for years to come. 

You’re honesty lucky beyond belief that the trek went as smoothly as it did. Descending from the mountains of your home country of Höggr was no burden at first. Your mistakes started once you assumed that the desert east of the oasis city of Kaedkoash was as kind as the bearable stretch westward between the green and the dry. You confronted vast oceans of sand, sandstorms brewing every night across the wasteland. Thank god you managed to trade your horse for a camel to brave that bit. Too bad the stubborn beast gave up on you among the huge arid mountains between you and your destination. What took hours on horseback took days on foot from thereon out. Through the mountains, down a valley rainforest, back up barren stone, then finally reaching your destination. Alkhopolis is before you, and your treasure waits within. 

You’ve heard rumors of her, a tantalizing woman regarded as the finest, sultriest escort across every corner of the world. A wonderous woman said to be the sweetest, most intense and ball-draining night a man can have, a woman somehow able to accommodate for whatever her client’s desires pine for and deliver untold delight. She’s supposedly here, enjoying a break from her old lifestyle for some unknown purpose. What wasted talent. You’ll be sure to give her work deserving of her caliber.

You ask merchants and bards if they know of a woman that matches your legend. A few respond, but most simply point you in the direction of the local brothel. Only after a near hour of questions do you finally have a lead, a man who states a figure like that renowned for her beauty lives out her days in a sandstone home in peace. They remark no one’s been seen leaving the house in months, that your prize might have outright died. As frightening as encountering a desert-baked corpse may be, you take the advice and search for the home. 

The house is far larger than you expected, almost mansion-like. The outside looks scratched by sand and left to wear, as if no one’s tended to the walls in a long while. You knock on the wooden front door. No one responds. A twist of the knob and the door opens. You trek inside...

The inside of the abode is very different from what the outside projects. Freshly lit candles and incense permeates the air, the flicker of fire giving the whole place an atmospheric lighting. You call out for anyone present. Something ruffles in the distance. Your ears twist your head towards an arch lined with beads. You hear the faint sound of breathing. 

You step through the screen of jewels and find what you were looking for. A sultry beauty unlike anyone you’ve ever seen…

Dozing on a cushion before you is the most striking woman you’ve ever seen. You’ve been around countless attractive woman during your upbringing as a prince but this… you’ve never seen all these luscious features melded together into such a perfect woman! Her spotless, perfectly smooth pale dark skin almost seems to shine in the dim candle light. It’s mesmerizing… and such ample amounts are there for your hungry gaze! Her lone article of clothing is a flimsy pink transparent dancer’s veils covering her frame, partially masking her mouth, bust, and hips. And her bust… dear lord! Of all the women you’ve glanced at on your journey, you’ve never seen a woman so tantalizing stacked! Her cleavage is as large as full grown melons, perfectly formed into plump orbs just begging to be squeezed! Though the rags are thick and somewhat opaque, you can easily see her naked body with enough attention paid her way. You come to see her huge, dark nipples bulging beneath her clothing, erect and poking the garment just a bit.

Your eyes trail down farther to gauge her lower half, a sight somehow just as spectacular as the buxom top half that just greeted you earlier. You’ve never much cared for the sight of a woman’s stomach in particular, but seeing toned abs fit for a goddess on such a dazzling beauty plucks a cord to your libido you’ve never heard sing before. More familiar territory greets your eyes though as your stares steadily tread downwards. Her figure widens at the waste, radiating into two plump thighs that look as if they could squeeze a man to death effortlessly. Powering that mighty feminine strength are two extravagant ass cheeks; it’s hard to see a full shot of them with her lounged on her cushion, but you have no doubt as to how obscene and amazing her lower shelf is given the insanity of her upper one. Slick elegant legs end her form, rounding out her picturesque feminine looks…

And just as you finish tasting her with your eyes, the woman starts to rustle. You focus in on her face as she finally rises from sleep and opens her eyes...

A stare of solid lavender greets you. Featureless violet eyes more like a fly’s than a human’s meet your gaze as her eyes widen and rise from slumber. A smile creeps across her face. Your own face twitches back in fear…

“Well, hello there darling~” the woman greets you. “My, what’s a handsome man like you doing in a place like this~?”

You’re stunned by that unflinching, pupilless, eerie stare as the woman continues to rise from sleep. You look on in some mix of shock and horror as she rises from her bed, glare totally fixated on you. She takes control of the situation, drawing intimately near. 

She takes your hands into hers and moves in close, pressing her huge breasts against your chest. “What’s the matter sweetheart? Scared~?” she purrs. “You’ve journeyed a long way here, haven’t you? I figured someone coming so far for me would at least have the strength to talk to a woman~.”

The seductress shuts her eyes and smiles. Her hands guide yours down between her legs. In mere moments with her masterful angling, your fingers are teasing at an unmistakable hot, humid heat.

“Go ahead, darling~ Touch it~” She whispers.

You have a thousand different questions to ask about all that’s happened since you walked in this room. You can’t choke up any of them. With your mouth stalling to answer, your hands obey the woman. You put pressure on the unmistakable wet vagina pressed between the woman’s legs. She bites her lip, smiles, and happily purrs as you do. 

It takes little time for something between your own legs to ready itself too. And… the longer you hold your hand at the woman’s sopping vagina, you feel something of hers rising as well.

That fold of flesh between her legs slips away to non-existence, just slow enough to make you realize something’s off without immediately alarming you to what exactly is happening. Your puzzled fingers grope at the space. Your touch finds something. You feel a lump, some amount of skin protruding… and it’s growing bigger every passing moment! 

The woman’s eyes open again as she laughs at her little show. Your own gaze shoots down to finally inspect the strange bulge… Your hands are tapping at a cock! A veiny, fat, well hung cock growing larger and larger by the moment is rubbing against your palm, seemingly enthralled by your touch!. You yelp back in surprise at the sight, crashing into a pillow behind you.

The woman laughs and laughs. She sways her body forward the way only a well trained dancer can, all just to work you up. All the while a cock built to quench a whore sways between her legs, still steadily enlarging. What black magic is going on here!?

“Oh goodness~ Cute embarrassed foreign boys like you get me so worked up~!” She gasps, groping her enormous chest. “Gosh, you all just make me melt…”

You thought this whole encounter was strange already, that surely a woman sprouting a cock in front of you was the worst you’d see from this strange encounter. Then, the woman’s feet start liquifying! Her bare soles suddenly lose their form, tan skin fading from its vivid shade to a glowing dark magenta, totally akin to the gleam from her relentless eyes. 

She walks forward towards you, gently dispersing into a puddle of herself, more and more of her body below her fat cock turning into nothing but a mound of pink goo. She waddles forward towards you before simply crawling towards you like a snail with her good puddle foot. You’re terrified the nearer she draws.

“Don’t be so alarmed dear. I’m just a meager changeling~” She explains. “I can shapeshift at will, but I have nothing to be afraid of. Do you really think a nice looking girl like me would ever do something mean~?”

You see her arms turn to goo as well, her limbs momentarily going pink and parting into a set of two tentacles each. These whip-like arms flail around and thrash in a wild display before winding together in a double helix and reshaping themselves into hands. In just a blink, the woman looks as if nothing mind bending just happened with her arms, her hands perfectly reformed into those elegant pillows you gripped earlier.

So... she’s… not human. You’ve heard myths about shapeshifters and changelings in the past, but to see a creature of folklore in the flesh!? It’s absolutely worldbending! This beautiful girl is a monster, a monster that doubtlessly thinks of you as nothing but a simple toy. This appearance is all a facade she’s using for fame and fortune. Why would a changeling even need those things when she has the boundless power of transformation!? Does she just think interfacing with humans is fun!?

So many more questions wiz in your head, but ultimately, you decide it might just be better to go with it. At any rate, whatever this thing is, she was correctly advertised as an escort capable of more than any other. You try and swallow down what alarm is left, stuffing it down so your plan to run your brothel can carry on. 

You’ve been so startled by this woman’s whole presentation, you finally realize that you don’t even know her name. You take the first steps towards normalizing all this and ask for her name.

“You may call me Saira” she responds. “You’re lucky, you know. I don’t often give my real name to humans. You’re just too cute for me not to get a little closer.”

Saira’s smile and the playful remark makes you blush bright red. Saira giggles. You laugh nervously. She draws nearer, bottom half reshaping back into those same succulent legs.

“So, I’ve told you a little about me. Why don’t you say a little about you? Why are you here? Most importantly, how can I be of service~?”

With her invitation, you finally sum up the will to actually speak again. You reveal to her you’re the prince of the far off kingdom of Höggr and that you have ambitions to stoke the place to new and fantastic heights. You plan on opening the finest brothel ever known and came seeking a legendary escort bound to make the location succeed. You promise a life of stardom with boundless riches to match if she agrees to help.

Saira is tickled by your plan. She takes a while to chuckle before settling down to give a proper response. “Honey, why would a girl like me need money or fame? You could have just stopped at the fun part. Seeing and feeling new people seems like a lovely time compared to this dusty rotting town. I’d be more than happy to make my way to your little play place.”

You can’t believe it! It was that easy!? No wait, it can’t be that easy. What’s the catch. You pry at her more to uncover any other lingering incentives. 

“Honey, all the locals here are terrified of me.” Saira explains. “Just getting out to see more of the world again and having someone cute guiding me seems like it’d be a fun time. I might as well go along with a cute prince rather than some barbarian brute~”

You blush. Somewhere in your heart, you know this is all nothing more than a ruse, but you still feel something about this all is special. Maybe Saira really does see something more in you. At any rate… if she wanted to kill you and steal your form or commit some other awful deed, she simply could have done it already. You’re likely no more powerful than an ant to her, yet she lets you have your way. 

You almost think she’s a bit foolish. Is fun and sex really this high a priorty for this woman, she’d be fine being bossed around by whoever? Why, if you had that sort of strength, you could take command of every ambition you’ve ever had! Whatever. If she wants to present herself as a tool for you to use, you might as well take advantage of it. 

You shake hands on the deal and quickly head out of Saira’s old home. The duo of you cross the morning desert side by side, eager to wade back to your far off kingdom...


	2. Trail to Power

Dusk starts to set on you and Saira as you finally brave the mild desert separating Alkhopolis from the dry end of a mountain range. Trekking through arid wasteland was surprisingly easy, but not that you’re ascending up hot rock faces, it’s finally starting to wear on you. Your pace starts to slow and drag behind, while Saira prances about still in heels. Eventually, the escort notices you struggling. While you’re hunched over taking another deep gulp of your water canister, she slides behind you and makes a proposition.

“You look exhausted, dear. Allow me to shoulder your burden.” she purrs.

You feel arms crest over your back, initially feeling as if Saira is leaning against you for support like some quick joke… but you don’t feel any heavier at all. In fact, you feel the whole burden of your huge backpack completely vanish as you’re raised higher and higher. Faint noises like rubber stretching and liquid filling become audible behind you. Soon, the noisy sound of something like an animal writhing through foliage kicks up behind you. You take a sec to look around you and behind you. You’re stunned.

Before you where a human Saira once stood, now a mighty giant naga holds you up! Dear lord, she’s huge! Her whole upper body has grown in size, as if she were a small giant. Now, from head to toe, you only reach from her head to her belly button. The size increase comes with an appropriate increase in strength; you guess you’re likely as easy for her to pick up now as an adult would a toddler. Then… then there’s her lower half. From the waste down, brilliant jade scales line her body, winding out to a bulky, tail that looks as long as three of you! 

Saira gently tosses you up a tad to adjust your position. Soon, you’re being held by your armpits effortlessly. With you secure, Saira’s on her way. Her tough, thick snake hide effortlessly hikes through the rocky terrain, unphased by even the most jagged stones from Saira’s impressive armor. You’re… you’re being toted around by a naga. This is real life. 

“Such a fun makeover~” Saira purrs, forked tongue creeping out her mouth as she speaks. “I always love turning into all those monsters you humans have come up with over the years~”

You’re dazzled by Saira’s display, even after your previous introduction to her powers. Truth be told and understandably so, you’re very uncomfortable being held by a snake woman in such a powerless position. Instinct is kicking in and telling you to kick and thrash to escape what might be certain death.

Saira laughs at your reaction. “Ohohoho~ I guess something more comfortable would be better~”

Saira’s arms hoist you high… so high in fact that her arms revert from hands to tentacles, lobbing you behind her. You’re airborne for a brief moment and close your eyes… until you land on a furry backside. The sound of stone being crushed beneath a Naga’s tail is suddenly replaced with the uneven clicks of rubbery hooves clacking on stone. You open your eyes to see the top of a horse’s ass. You turn around and are greeted by Saira looking back at you, now a more appropriately sized, far less intimidating centaur. 

“You humans are so skittish. My, if only you knew what real horror felt like.” Saira answers. “Your lucky I keep my form to things you recognize and not some more comfortable abstract horrors. Honestly, it seems a bit odd that you all find this form so pleasing to look at. I can’t believe so many older clients of mine had no qualms with it... “

You nod your head at first to Saira’s statement, mostly just relieved a giant snake woman isn’t tossing you around. Then, you take a second to actually digest what she just said. Clients… my god, has she turned into this form during her work!? You immediately double check to make sure you heard that right

Saira smirks. “Mhmm~ Clients come to me and ask for something wild and weird, knowing my abilities. This form is… a bit of a guilty pleasure for those sort of nights. A pretty big favorite! I shift into this and people seem to lose their minds when they see how big things are down there… though, even after seeing this, few ever seem to say no to a night with this~”

You remark they’re some awfully brave woman. 

Saira laughs. “I’ve never had a woman request me to get this strange. It always seems to be guys who seem keen on testing their limits once they see what I can do. To think such gallant looking boys could be perverted enough for a half horse to mount them~”

You’re awkwardly quiet after Saira vividly describes men willing to fuck her as a centaur. Saira notices this and takes to talking about the taboo a bit more. “Some are even brave enough for a round two! Of course, as fun as that might be to really ruin their bottom, I can’t offer that…”

...Now Saira’s the one to trail off a little awkwardly. You pry at that bit a little. You ask her why exactly can’t she do that twice. You can’t believe that question is coming out of your mouth as it does.

“Oh! Well... “ A considerably more reserved Saira replies. “It’s not that their bodies can’t take it. I can make the adjustments needed to keep them enjoying things. It’s just… well. Too much of my fluids in them can get problematic.”

Despite how awkward and obvious it is Saira doesn’t want to speak more about this matter, you press her for details.

Saira gives a long sigh. “Do keep this a secret, will you? It’s not… information I’d prefer a lot of people to know.”

You nod your head and listen intently.

“If a human gets too much of a changeling in their body… if they “drink” too much of me, they risk becoming a changeling themselves. It’ll fall out the ass most of the time from anal, but I’m very particular about people spitting whenever I give oral instead of take it. If they swallow too much spunk, they can feel a bit funny. For a few minutes to a few hours, they’ll have enough of my powers to morph their body just a tad. It’s usually fine and most don’t even realize what’s happening but… if they continue…”

You pry for more. You’re enthralled.

“If they down much more after that, they’ll change species.” Saira coldly states. “Their eyes will haze over purple like mine and they’ll have all my powers. It’s… something I’d prefer not to happen. Most changelings are docile enough to the point where they don’t want to abuse their strengths. Humans though… I dread to think of one with all that power completely unbound.”

You reflexively blurt out how horrible people can be and laugh it off. Saira’s expression lightens a bit hearing you say that. She quickly shifts the focus of the conversation to less intense matters.

You, however, are totally fixated on the bit of information. People… people can become changelings? That epiphany really and truly rocks your senses. In an instant, a flurry of possibilities washes over you. You could impersonate anyone, you could steal anything! You could do anything and everything to anyone! You could be 100 foot tall, you could be king of all the land! If you had those powers, those tantalizing, limitless powers, you’d be set forever!

You’d have all Saira’s powers, the power to turn into that mighty man-eating beast she morphed into minutes ago! It really starts to hit you now just how much potential Saira is wasting as your mind races. My, if you were a changeling you’d… you’d… 

Of course, you do have some semblance of self-respect. You don’t plan to have gallons of filthy animal sperm defile your finely bred royal body anytime soon. You let those wild ideas drift away as you focus on the ride ahead.


	3. Breaking in the Forest

“I need to stop for a moment” Saira states. 

You’re startled back to consciousness from dozing on Saira’s back, having nodded off from the shine of the setting sun and the warm air of the forest valley. In an instant, Saira’s horse back morphs away back into the familiar, perfect bottom you’re used to, leaving you standing and back on your feet. 

You take a while to regain your balance before turning your attention Saira’s way once more. You ask if you can travel a bit farther before setting up camp for the night. Saira dismisses this request and insists this all has nothing to do with sleep for the night. 

“From doing so much of my work, my libido builds up and readies certain parts of me for action during the day” Saira responds. “I can hardly control my body anymore… I need to take a moment”

Saira turns to face her body towards you. Good god, her cock! Oh goodness, what happened to it! You thought it was large before, but now, it's absolutely massive! Saira’s erect cock is tapping the bottom of her breasts, and her balls are bigger than oranges! The whole thing is red and veiny and like it’s all absolutely on the verge of blowing! 

Saira’s seductive attitude momentarily takes a back seat to the pure sexual frustration mounting on her groin. “Usually by this time of day, I’ve been able to cum at least twice. It’s so pent up… I need to take a break to masturbate.” 

Does a changeling’s libido really make her that desperate in such a short time!? You can hardly believe it! Of course, you have next to no choice in this matter. Saira is your prize and doubles as your mode of transportation. Whatever she wants, you have to comply. 

You scan the area for somewhere for her to rest. A cluster of bushes and a tree to hide behind is the best cover you can see. You point towards it and suggest she tends to her needs in that relative privacy. 

Saira agrees and hobbles towards there, hands toying at her cock already as her self control steadily fades away. You can’t help but marvel on her luxurious ass cheeks as they trot away deeper into the forest in heels no loss.

You wait by the trail for Saira to… finish her needs. Given how bad it looked, part of you figured she’d take just two minutes to reach orgasm and continue on your way. 

You were terribly wrong. You can hear when Saira starts masturbating, the loud sound of pre-lubricated flesh schlicking audibly throughout the grove. The woman starts moaning loudly, then hollering uncontrollably as she rocks her fat dick for all she’s worth! Jesus, she’s a one woman sex choir! She’s this engaged and vocal in sexual relief even after a lifetime of sexwork? Damn, she’s as perverted as the men she courts!

You aren’t watching of course. You have some tact and respect. At first, at least. Soon though, the sound of Saira’s moaning voice booming through the forest is certainly making you a bit curious. As her sugary song rings out amongst the trees, you can’t help but feel an erection spring between your legs. She’s so vocal that you… a part of you almost wants to watch her.

Your brain speaks up for a second. That sounds like a horrible idea. You’ve seen what this woman can do; setting off an angry shapeshifter seems like a very unwise idea. You’ve absolutely, totally decided against invading her privacy… right as her lungs boom through the forest once more with what sounds like the climax of a lifetime. Your resolve crumples. That’s it! You have to see this. What on earth could she be doing that could make her groan like an elk in heat? 

You sneak off from the path towards the bushes, though you circle around the shrubs near Saira to avoid being detected once you get close. You take great care to only tread across noisy ground when she’s hollering her loudest, loud enough to deafen the sound of dry leaves and breaking sticks crackling beneath your feet. You grow nearer and nearer, inching ever closer… until you find the perfect viewing spot in a nearby bush. You get a front row seat to Saira’s private masturbation session. 

The sight of this buxom shapeshifter seductress jerking off is dazzling. You’ve seen that cock rock and sway back and forth before, sure. It was enough to grab your attention and fill you with a few strange emotions even when mostly flaccid. But now? Now that the huge meat slab is fully engorged, filled with blood, and primed to actually release it’s contents everywhere? Good lord, it’s hypnotizing! As pretty as Saira’s moaning face is, as buxom as her enormous breasts are swaying with her every twitch, you can’t focus on any of that. You gaze is locked dead center, completely taken away by the sheer dominance of her titanic, pre nutting cock slab! You watch as attentive as can be as that hand slowly slides up and down that amazing shaft, watching her edge things to the brink of orgasm. You hear restless thrashing like a wet hand pumping her as fast as can be… but you don’t see it. Her stroking is so slow. Where’s all the noise coming from? 

Your eyes steadily tilt downwards and find the obscene source of those lewd sounds. That loud, wet liquid squelching is… Saira playing with her ass! Oh god, you thought anal play was only something whispered about as some nonsense barbarian remedy to stoke the libido. Yet, as Saira wriths before you, hands flicking around in her gaping, ruined anal fuckhole, it’s evident the rumors about the asshole being an anal pleaure center are true. My, what a foul way to tease the libido! Your focus only dials in to gawk at this stuff and how terribly strange it all is, really. Honestly. 

You can see Saira getting closer and closer to climax with that obscene lady dick as time passes. Steadily, she becomes more animalistic, more primal as a legitimately incredible orgasm mounts ever closer. As she nears her peak, parts of her human facade begin to melt away. Her right arm splits apart to form two fully functional limbs on the same shoulder, one gribbing her cock tight, the other fondling her enormous, needy nutsack. Her left arm gives up being a coherent limb entirely and morphs into a fat pink tentacle, flailing around her anal passage even harder now to stimulate her aparently accruate and desperately needy prostate. Her body tenses up. Her pace quickens. Climax is so near! 

As Saira’s eyes glaze over half shut, as she totally loses herself in the bliss of human-like masturbation, she makes one final adjustment to her position for the sweetest climax she can achieve. Her tongue stretches out, sticky and impeccably long just like a frogs to reach for something. It darts at you with boundless speed. 

You freeze in fear as you realize you’ve been found out as a voyeur. That is, until that long tongue bypasses you and grips a plant just two feet away from you instead. A flower-like pitcher plant that looks large enough to swallow a small mammal is yanked out of the ground by its roots and sent hurtling towards Saira with lightning speed. Saira catches the device with a free hand, now the third fully formed human arm sprouting out of her right shoulder, to shake the plant free of any juices and ready it for its new purpose. 

Her arm gently puts the foliage over her immense, veiny girl meat, pumping her head with the flower like a pleasure toy to draw out the last bit of her climax. Her posture changes. Her pace increases to an unsustainable point. Her head throws back, her moans grow as deep as they can! Climax! Sweet climax is here! She’s cumming! 

Her high pitched yelps turn to deep and disgusting pleasured grunts and groans as it all finally hits her, that sweet high that finally lets her unload her needy, obscene sperm tankards with the draining they deserve! You can see the spunk shoot up just staring at her urethra, that bit of her cock bulging, widening, and contracting as viscid, virile baby batter all comes bursting out her in one inhuman blast! The volume of spunk splashing out of her cock all but impregnates the poor pitcher plant she’s taken up as a condom; sagging the softer plant flesh of the protrusion until it’s ballooned full of semen. Spurt after spurt explodes out of her, physically draining her balls dry, returning those over bloated gonads to the more modest believable size they were before. 

Blowing her load evidently drained Saira of most of her energy. Her extremities outside her slowly deflating cock have all lost their form, all morphing into piles of pink slime connected to a still human-looking torso while Saira gasps for breath. It takes a long while for Saira to regain her strength as she lets out a sigh after sigh from her body draining experience. Her form starts to sink into her own body like a ship tipping over into a purple goopy puddle. 

Eventually though, a hand reaches up out of the amorphous pool of her body and pries the bloated flora spunk container off of Saira’s cock, tossing it away like garbage, and directly towards your bush. Other limbs start to emerge from the gunk as Saira steadily readies herself to resume her company with you, seemingly so content in her afterglow that escaping it is like exiting a warm bath. 

Remarkably, the pitcher plank full to the brim of Saira’s viscous, odorous, piping hot semen lands not only within your bush, but far enough in that you can easily pick it up without rustling leaves and averting Saira to your presence. 

The conversation with Saira earlier today starts to echo through your head. Her words of warning and the boundless power fantasies you dreamed up once again flood to the forefront of your bind. This… this is her. The off color pink tint to the white mass tells you that it’s enough of Saira’s body to pass as “drinking” her. If those fantasies of near godhood are really something you want to act on, your opportunity is resting in a makeshift mug.

Yet at the same time… it’s semen. Are you really going to swallow your pride and swallow ridiculous amounts of seed all for the sake of this possible power? Shame and ambition wage a war in your mind. You can’t debase your royal bloodline like this! Still though, action is what makes a mighty king people fear and respect! What’s one humiliating act if, in the end, you can smite whoever snickers at you with monstrous anatomy beyond their wildest dreams? 

Ambition wins that mental tug of war. Your hands lurch forward and grip the plant like a bottled drink. Thank god no one else is around to see this. 

You raise the plantworth of steaming cum up to your face and bring it to your lips. You start guzzling it down. Oh god, oh my god, you’re really doing this! Urgh, and it’s so gross! Sure it’s hot and soothing and filled with this odd flavor on account of Saira’s shapeshifting body that makes everything work but… ew! It’s semen! Horrid whores are the only humans on earth willing to even put this stuff in their mouths! At the very least, it’s surprisingly easy to swallow down… that solace becomes less comforting and more humiliating the more you ruminate on it. 

It takes a minute for you to slurp down the entire pitcher, thankfully only stopping to nearly gag once. Once it’s all in, you feel… strange. You feel a bit nauseous from swallowing so much semen for the first time but other things feel different. 

As you sit there trying to absorb how you feel, you feel some new sort of neural pathway develop, forging suddenly familiar muscle memory. You feel you can do… something. It’s something as intrinsic as walking or breathing that you’re not even sure what exactly it is. You flex that part of your body and stir that muscle to attention. Your fingers flex. You look down at your hands. They’re not flexing their normal way. Your fingers and thumb are moving as they please, seemingly unbound by the limits of bone and muscle. You bend your digits backwards, curling them in to touch your knuckles. You flex that sudden new found sensation harder. Your whole hands start wiggling, degrading momentarily into purple goo, just like Saira’s body! She was telling the truth! This is amazing!

And then… and then, you see your hands start to reshape to their old form. That part of your body returns to normality, as if that spectacular show that just unwound never happened. You try and focus on that new sensation in your mind again. Your digits turn pink and sticky at their very tips. Frustrated, you try and channel that feeling again. Your body doesn’t change at all.

All of that semen ingested and it gave you such a brief flirt with the boundless power Saira’s body contains. All that effort, all that spunk down your throat, and you’re rewarded with not even a single full minute of exposure to the amazing world of shapeshifting. But that power… your life totally redefines in that single moment as you flirt with what abilities are nearly within your grasp. That feeling was like touching heaven for a moment. You’ll do anything from here on out to test that power, whatever it may cost you.

Saira’s finally recovered and seems intent on rejoining with you. She slowly treads her heels made from her own goo flesh into the leaves, headed back in your general direction. You quickly hustle out of the bush and try your very hardest to stay out of her eyesight and clean yourself off to act as if nothing’s happened this whole time. You take a route around to get back close to where you were before hand, though sadly not in the exact location.

Saira takes notice of you being a short way off from where she departed. “There you are, boy! Did you go exploring while I was off busy?”

Wow, what a useful alibi! You lean into that and say you thought you spotted some sort of interesting looking large reptile prowling around the forest floor. Saira’s eyes widen in interest as you do. It looks like she bought it.

“My, what an interesting forest!” Saira exclaims. “Truth be told, I saw something interesting all my own while I was out taking care of nature’s callings. There are these interesting little plants out by a boggy section of this woods…”

You let her continue, trying to pretend you didn’t just see her turn one into a cocksleeve. 

“I think if we harvest them, they’d make great little disposable drink canisters!” she exclaims. “You wouldn’t mind if I pluck a few, drain them out, and store them for use in your little backpack, would you? I think having little cups like that might be… helpful along the way~”

It’s taking your combined strength not to blush bright crimson at Saira’s white lies. Those aren’t for drinking, they’re for jerking her cock without making a mess for the span of your trip! ...Well, yes, someone’s going to be drinking out of them, but she doesn’t know that. What a pervert! To think changelings would have such little self control, even with such unparalleled dominion over their bodies! You’ve lucked out. A constant refuel of that spunk supply is on its way. My god, you might ascend to this boundless power before you’re even back home...

You nod your head and say that’s a great idea, soon after trailing behind her as you walk to pluck pitcher plants for the road ahead. Your eyes can’t help but fixate on those extravagant, delectable hips as Saira walks forward, hypnotized by the way they move in her default catwalk locomotion. The only thing that divert your eyes from that incredible sight is her still engorged cock swaying from side to side, cock head peeking out her side on occasion to tantalize your eyes...


	4. Power Tripping

The trip ahead is long. The valley forest ahead runs for hundreds of miles before cresting into another mountain and the final harsh deserts guarding your kingdom. Even still, the trip honestly feels like a breeze. The draining hike you braved the first run through is rendered so easy riding on the back of Saira’s shapeshifting body. Spans of land that took you a week to tread are crossed in a day, on horseback, in the air, and all matter of other ways. Saira doesn’t seem to mind carrying you around in the slightest, nor does she ask much more of you than a meal and a private camp at the end of the day… 

Every night has been absolute bliss around her. That forest masturbation scene that had you totally fixated on her happens every single night in the opposite tent. You can hear her writhe, you can see her shadow against candlelight show her body turning into monstrous forms just for the sake of her pleasure… thank god she seems to buy your insistence she’s not loud at all carrying out her private duties. Every night has you watching her silhouette against her tent, masturbating furiously as her delectable moans pierce through the skies above and sing her songs of self pleasure to everyone. At the end of it all, after two to three climaxes from the sound of her voice and your fantasies running wild, she finally gasps in a climax of her own and fills one of those plants to the brim with her hot seed. A few moments of silence follow, then a candle extinguished, a cum-filled plant tossed aside, and the rustle of Saira sinking into comfortable blankets. Then, it’s your turn to move.

Saira’s spunk, Saira’s hot, potent, delicious, addicting spunk… all of your initial reservations downing raw cum have been drowned out by your lust for power and a drug-like addiction to some certain sort of aspect of her seed. You guzzle it greedily every night, savouring the amazing high of taking in a shapeshifter’s power. That minute long flirtation with the power to bend your body like never before gets longer and longer every single night as more builds in your system. After three cups of the stuff, you can shapeshift your forearms into anything of your choosing for around an hour. After a full week’s worth, all your limbs can bend to your will during a brief two hours high. Permanent changes are starting to set in too. You don’t need to drink any spunk to mold your hands into whatever you choose, that’s an innate ability of yours now. Additionally, it’s all starting to show in your eyes. Just barely visible if your eyes dart in one direction, it’s possible to see the backs of your eye whites shifting purple.

You feel more alive than ever before. You’re not sure if you’re really human anymore; frankly you don’t care. You’re about to become a creature of legend, the scope of your power is only limited by your imagination. Just a week’s more of this and you’ll surely at last morph into this new perfect form.

Except… except you feel you’re running out of time. Your trip is going so exceedingly well on the wings, hooves, and feet of Saira’s shapeshifting might that you’re nearly back at your home city. Paranoia has set in. You have a sinking feeling once Saira’s working for you, it’ll be significantly harder to get semen from her. How will you do it? You can’t ask her directly, surely she’ll know what you’re doing and take action. A servant can’t collect in place of you either. Will a guard really respect you if you instruct them to carry a taut bubble of semen to you? How will your kingdom react if they learn of all this? You need to get this done soon, before you’re back home. You need to down far more cum than her cock is every going to produce casually nutting inside flowers for recreational masturbation. You need… you need to give Saira the time of her life.

An idea springs to mind. You know a very good way to get excessive amounts of her semen into your body as fast as possible: having her cum inside you in the heat of ass-slapping, ball-draining frantic sex. It’s not glamorous, but it’s your only option. Your brain whirls to plan out the specifics in bed. You’re only two nights and three days away. Tomorrow… tomorrow you’ll have to save her spunk flower for a special occasion.


	5. Ambition Mounts

It’s time. The sun is setting on the last stretch of harsh desert. Nothing’s left but a children’s excuse for sand dunes and the bountiful taiga of your home country. You need to strike now, and the mid-desert oasis city of Kaedkoash is an absolute perfect backdrop.

You strike a conversation with Saira, starting off by thanking her. You thank her for how easy this arduous journey across the land has been, how tireless she’s been this whole trip, and how thankful you are to have her companionship. Saira seems flattered.

“This is far from work with a cutie like you around, darling. Most boys get a bit scared once they’re around me for more than what they paid for, eheheh~” Saira giggles.

You reaffirm to Saira she genuinely means more to you than just a ride and eye candy. You don’t really have any interest in befriending her, but that’s really not a lie; she’s a ticket to untold power too. Still, you act as if you mean something more to her in a platonic way and propose a gift to her. Instead of a night in a camp, why not spend a night in one of the finest inns in the Kaedkoash, your treat? 

Saira smiles “Mhm~ And we share the same room, right? That’s a cute attempt at a freebie, honey, but that’s not going to work.”

To make things explicitly clear you have no interest in sex. You explain to her you’ll have separate hotel rooms. Saira’s tone changes almost immediately. She’s up for your little gift. 

In no time at all, the sun finally drops behind the desert dunes and you two are at the foot of an impressive civilization. The city of Kaedkoash is more sparkling and beautiful than you remember, apparently seeing a lot more trade and wealth on the path through the continent. Sara seems especially at home here; maybe she’s just use to desert living or perhaps she’s previously worked here. At any rate, she is street savvy enough to swat away two different pickpocketers in the busy crowd before your hotel funds are stolen.

It takes little time in the city before voluptuous dancers and escorts tug at your and Saira’s attention, directing you towards the impressive palace inn to stay a night. The prices are ridiculous, but you have no issue paying for two separate rooms. Going broke for this is fine, you’ll be able to snatch as much money as you’d ever want after tonight. A gaggle of ladies show you both to your rooms as moonlight starts to hang in the sky. Before long, the both of you are in your rooms, ready to relax…

Of course, you have other plans.

There’s only one way to take in enough cum all in one night. You need Saira to blow a load. Hard. She needs to cum like she’s free to spurt rivers to her heart’s content, sinking her fat cock into the folds of another sentient being instead of toying it with the grip of her hands. You need… you need Saira to cum down your throat or in your ass.

You pull out that last vial of Saira’s spunk, carefully jarred up from the night prior just for now. You guzzle it down hard and fast, nearly choking on her semen as you eagerly take it in to stir your emerging powers. Just a minute or so after you can feel your shapeshifting powers spring back to life. This latest dose finally seems to be enough to make truly drastic changes, at least for the next few hours. You feel like you finally have full dominion over shaping your whole body! Perfect.

It’s time to disguise yourself for the occasion. You look back at the mirror at yourself. You take a moment to savour the sight of your beautiful Höggr-bred face. What a pity you’ll have to bend such precious smile for the night… Your hands spring to your face. They grip your head and tug at your features, effortlessly turning your face into a distinctly softer look. With just a bit of focus, your face molds to the perfect feminine male face, the rest of your body following soon after to shape things to a slimmer, daintier, more fuckable body. Your height dwindles to just a few inches above five feet. Your arms and legs soften and lose their muscle tone. Your hips fill out and a fuckable ass morphs into existence where your old familiar bottom once sat. You look just like the finest male escort this whole palace could offer. With a dancer’s veil all your own on, it’s the perfect disguise. Now, it’s time to act.

You open your door, dressed in a spare outfit left behind in your room. The hallway is barren, everything’s now a bit too late for anyone else to be roaming around. You carefully shut your door and open Saira’s slowly. You put on your best sexy feminine giggle…

“Oh, oh can I help you?” Saira greets you, sprawled on her bed, presumably nearly drifting off to sleep. 

You can see now she’s totally naked with her blanket just barely covering her breasts. You try your hardest to ignore her own luscious features and focus on presenting your own. You walk forward in as best an imitation to Saira’s voluptuous catwalk as you can muster, stout cock visibly swaying from underneath your air garb. 

You tell her your grand lie. You claim you’re a male escort included in the package with her room. You tell her you’re the finest male dancer in all of Kaedkoash, and that she’s lucky enough to enjoy your company.

“Really~?” Saira smiles. “Honey, I know you’ve probably been with plenty of clients, but I’m… I’m a bit different from most girls you’ve dealt with.”

Saira looks on with a mischievous smirk as her sheets start to go taut. The shapeshifter’s erection springs to life as a clear message to your effeminine dancer boy self that she’s far from an ordinary woman. Of course, you’ve spent nearly two weeks looking at that long rod of juicy girl meat. You’re not alarmed in the slightest by it anymore. You coo and giggle, walking forward to take a seat on Saira’s bed, shuffling your bottom closer to her fat cock. Her erection grows larger faster as she realizes you’re not deterred.

“Well now! What a mischievous boy you are~!” Saira swoons. “I suppose I should have expected such a fine inn as this to be familiar with dealing with ladies like me…”

Something brushes against your bottom from underneath the blankets. Then another, a third, a fourth… your brain immediately jumps to realizing something’s not right. Genuine fear breaks through your sultry acting, forcing you to jump up involuntarily. You see maybe eight different things moving beneath the sheets, writhing uncontrollably!

Saira laughs, voice booming far more intense then you’ve ever heard before! “But I’m a cut above that. Prepare for the night of your life, pretty boy~!”

The flailing protrusions beneath the covers kick Saira’s blankets away, showing you her horrific bottom half. Saira’s juicy legs and hips have morphed into eight muscular, powerful tentacles! You look on stunned and silent; some impulse in your brain says if you scream now, you might lose your opportunity to touch godhood. You try your very hardest to stay calm in the face of Saira showing you her true powers. It’s hard. Saira’s growing to the immense size she sported from her naga transformation, though this time with eight tails two thirds of your height instead of just the one man-crusher. Before long, her bottom half is effectively a snake octopus, each mighty tendril the length of an anaconda with mass and muscle so powerful, they could effortlessly shatter your bones.

Saira’s tentacles close in on you. One wraps around your legs to stop your escape. Another tightens around your chest, constricting it uncomfortably tight. The changling woman slithers towards you to confront you directly. Her luscious body starts to steadily morph into what you can only assume is closer to her true form. Her hands turn black and pointed, morphing into black chitin elbow-length gloves. Her breasts somehow surge even larger, as if that whole luscious sex presenation earlier was actually her showing some modesty. Oh, but the most impactful changes are doubtlessly her face. Where her forehead sits, a second pair of horrible glowing featureless purple eyes open up, leering you down with a second stare. Her human tongue comes out of her mouth to greet you, the mass a respectable opposable appendage all its own. Her teeth look brutally sharp, as if she could slash you to bigs at any moment.

“How’s this now, pretty boy~?” Saira asks, roar making your skin crawl. “Still up for a bit of fun~? Ahahaha~!” 

It’s horribly difficult, but you try with all your might to overcome the paralyzing fear of a death colossus eyeing you down and lean into things. You need her to cum, you can’t just scream and run for your life now! If Saira sees you as nothing more than a toy to rip to shreds, so be it. A chance at godhood is worth the risk!

It takes a while for enough air to fill your constricted lungs to speak again, but you finally squeak out a word. You tell her to squeeze harder, trying your hardest to smile.

Saira smiles wide at your remark. “My god! Death is staring you in the face and all you can do is fantasize!? Your mother raised her boy into one hopelessly horny bitch! Very well then, skank. I’ll show you a night no other soul can offer~!”

Saira’s coiling, tree-trunk thick tentacles wrap around you tighter. If you hadn’t just downed enough changeling spunk to make your body like rubber, surely a bone or two would be broken from this squeeze. Your face is left exposed in the coiling confines of her snakehide. Saira moves you closer towards her, as if ready to kiss you. Instead, that huge wet tongue of Saira looms in and laps at your face, inspecting you with the muscle without a single ounce of respect for your body. In time, the head of the tongue really and truly thoroughly starts to violate you as the end of the protrusion turns into a mass like a hand. The arm-tongue starts gripping your mug, pinching your features, aiming and tilting your head to take in the beauty of your disguise. Soon, the fingers of that hand degrade away and lose their form, instead turning into another set of whip-like tentacles still bent on lavishing your face. A number of them shoot down your face into your throat, possibly to choke you just to see if you can take it.

You try your best to seem aroused by the whole endeavor. A nightmare horror might be treating your body like a doll, but it’s all you can do to try and secure that sweet final spunk shot to make your change into a shapeshifter final. Maybe your acting’s working a tad too well. Saira looks more enthused than you’ve ever seen her. And you yourself… something about being in a monster’s clutches is causing your privates to stiff up a tad. You try and pass it off as asphyxiation from such a tight squeeze. You believe that less and less the more you tell yourself it. 

Now all five of the tentacles at the tip of Saira’s tongue work their way into your throat. Once all of them are in, you feel them lining your throat with some sort of liquid. The consistency and taste is quite unlike cum… you can’t figure it out. With what little breath you have under her squeeze, you try and ask what she just did.

“Nothing much, princess.” Saira tells you. “I wanted to make some preparations. I wanted to make sure you’d feel good for what’s about to come.”

At that moment, your body feels strangely tingly. Moving and wiggling your extremities suddenly feels far more difficult, but you’re not alarmed at all by the situation. You feel this warm, wonderful heat in your stomach, slowly radiating out through your abdomen and finally focusing in on your bottom. You feel your asshole flex open all its own. You… you want something inside there. You want something to scratch this desperate itch suddenly wedged at one little spot in your bottom.

Saira’s snake tentacles suddenly loosen your grip. Their scales feel strange all of a sudden. The more the tails move against your skin, the more firm, hard, and sleek they feel. You turn towards one… only to see it go completely black with a curved and sharp end! Each tentacle looks exactly like that, their grip on you now completely released. You look back to Saira to try and get a scope on her latest transformation…

Saira’s still as massive as ever, but her octopus-snake-horror bottom half is gone. Her bottom has morphed into a huge thorax. That flurry of snake tails has morphed into massive spider legs! Each of those huge tails are now strong, hard, sharp spider feet, ones that could effortlessly gut you if she made one powerful stomp on your chest. She leans in close, keen to see you wriggle and squirm as best you can as that tongue venom keeps your limbs mostly paralyzed.

The changeling spider woman grips you with her hands by your shoulders. You’re as effortless to pick up as you were before, so simple to flip off your back and onto your stomach. Saira even takes the time to park you in front of the hotel room’s lone mirror just so you can see her madness at work, even while pinned by her next step. You hear what sounds like a spray of liquid erupting from somewhere. Your eyes guide you to the end of Saira’s abdomen, now spraying strong and sticky silk all over the room. The end of the discharge is aimed at you. You try and resist the inevitable, but you can’t with your arms and legs limp and helpless from tongue poison. A flurry of white spider web comes crashing down on your back, completely burying your body from your neck down to your waist in bondage. Only your face and your exposed, plump dancer bottom are spared, as that’s all Saira will need.

“I need to thank you, dancer boy.” Saira wickedly smiles. “It’s not often a girl like me gets to try exciting sex instead of keeping it restrained to your dull human forms. It gets awfully tiring getting intimate with just two arms and two legs, ehehehe~”

You stay silent as Saira enjoys your company, You close your eyes and try and focus on something else while you brace for the inevitable to claim your fabulous prize. Saira isn’t having any of that. You feel your head jerked back as a line of thick silk yanks you back by the top of your head. Saira stares you down while she keeps your head focused like a puppet, her hand now a miniature spider end.

“You’ve been lovely tonight, dear~ Sorry for all the intense imagery tonight; I just think humans are a far better fuck when they’re scared out of their minds. Let me just have my way with you and I’ll let you go with a tip.” Saira instructs.

You try and nod your head in agreeance, but things barely move at all. Thankfully, Saira still seems to recognize the gesture. 

Saira smirks. “I just want some relief using my favorite way of all…”

Favorite way? You’re unsettled by that. You feel as though you should know what exactly that entails.

The tap of spider feet against the stone floor stops, soon replaced with the clop of horse hooves instead. Oh… oh no…

You look back up into the mirror at Saira, sporting a familiar form. The centaur you’ve ridden on for days and days is now finally ready to ride you. It’s her form for only the most perverted of boys, it seems. Now she’s ready to test it on the spiciest one she’s ever met…

“I hope you like farm girls, honey~” Saira teases. “I don’t plan on going easy on you at all~” 

The sheer fear from realizing a centaur is about to impregnate your asshole pumps a fresh wave of panic into your veins… until you realize this is the opportunity you’ve been waiting for! If Saira climaxes inside of you with that massive flaring horse dick you can see staring back at you in the mirror, those cantaloupe-sized horse nuts are bound to unleash as much semen as you’ve drank the last 2 weeks all in one foul burst! Your expression shifts from grim to cheery again as you realize what’s awaiting you. Unlimited power is but a mere horse cock in your ass away! 

Still, even that iron ambition and willpower doesn’t quite prepare you for the task ahead. You can’t help but go a little white in the face as you feel the mass and heat of a beast trot over above you with the precision of a human. It only gets worse as you feel Saira almost step between your ass cheeks and… wait, no. That’s not a foot. That’s it. That’s that fat, flaring, steamy meat slab you saw, the one that claimed all your attention in Saira’s name the moment it first descended inches away from your fat bottom. It’s looking for the hole it’s earned, the hole Saira so meticulously prepared between paralyzing snake venom and spider web bondage. It’s ready to breed it’s whorish boy mare.

Saira’s girth gives another thrust forward and starts sinking in. It slides in easy, alarmingly easy for a fuckrod the thickness of your calves. You’re almost ashamed your anus sank to such sultry lows as fast as it did, as if getting mounted by a centaur futanari’s fat dick wasn’t shameful enough. Between that relaxing venom seeped throughout your system and your lingering changeling powers, that fat cock dives in deep with little effort, inch by inch of the over two foot long cock submering in your anal passage every second. You moan involuntarily at the situation. You want to say it’s in pain, but the tone is too light and soft for it to really be that at all. Saira breaths hot and heavy in excitement at each of those wimpy little mewls, pinching her titanic breasts with her idle upper half as her lower works to breed her bitch. 

Finally, finally after a half minute of cock sinking into anal abyss, it’s all in. Somehow, someway, your petite little dancer body took in 2/5ths of your height’s worth of cock up your asshole. It almost feels like you’re ass-to-ass with someone, but no, that mass on par with your ass cheeks is just Saira’s titanic balls, boiling over with a potent spunk heap to blow inside you very, very soon. With everything down as far as it’ll go, Saira starts to pump her girth. The locomotion barely makes sense for a mass as huge as 75% of a horse to nimbly, forcefully fuck you, but of course, Saira’s limitless shapeshifting powers make the impossible real. In no time at all, you’re getting briskly buttfucked almost like an animal by almost an animal, clinging to your spiderweb bondage for dear life just to survive. Between shut eyes and grit teeth trying to bare the force sodomizing you, you can peep up to see Saira enjoying herself in the mirror. Her head’s thrown back, hands pinching her nipples, totally lost in the sensation of finally showing her strength to a mere mortal like you. 

It goes on. And on. And on. For what feels like an eternity, you bare the brunt of a cock only the most insane have braved before. And after a while… it all gets to you. You start to laugh. You start to groan and squee in glee. It’s a mixture of a lot of things, really. Part of it is realizing just how far you’ve fallen in the last two weeks, how you would have never envisioned yourself anywhere like this at the start of your voyage. Another aspect is the genuine sexual pleasure starting to overwhelm you, your virgin prostate awakening and turning your cock to a dribbling faucet as it braves as dramatic an introduction to anal anyone could ever imagine. Finally, there’s sweet satisfaction. You’ve done it. Saira’s completely enthralled and bound to ejaculate a torrent of hot shapeshifter jizz inside you, letting your ascend to the effective godhood of the monster mounting you. You laugh and laugh and shiver and shudder. It’s so close, it’s all so close and so is Saira!

Saira’s horse legs buckle a tad, looming her massive weight down closer. Her pace increases further, throttling as fast as her body can take it! Saira’s moans grow loud and genuine, purrs even more deeply enthralled than the ones you’ve heard each night on your way home. She loves it, she totally loves it! You brace for impact as best you can, groaning and gasping as you try to hold on. Almost there, it’s almost time! Almost… Almost....

“MmmMM-Aaa-AAAAAH~!” Saira yells aloud! It’s time! She’s finally there!

Right as Saira starts screaming, you feel a hot liquid burst shoot deep inside you, erupting deeper and farhter than the deepest reaches of your innards you’ve known. That first violent burst is accompanied with a truly massive amount of white sticky love erupting out the precious little space between your pucker and Saira’s horse cock, spraying a cum backwash all over the floor! Oh, but one single pint of semen off of one shot is hardly the extent of Saira’s cock’s power. After that first warning strike, torrents of tepid sperm completely flood your colon, claiming your boypussy in the name of Saira’s mighty equine might exclusively. Every time you think the onslaught is about to end, you feel another burst erupt out her ureathra pressed against your inner walls and somehow stuff your gut further with horse spunk. It’s a miracle you’re not fucking puking the stuff as far more semen than what your body rightfully has room for pushes you to your limits. 

Saira is remarkably quick to recover from exerting herself, Before you can even start to overcome the daze of having gallons of baby batter paint your insides, Saira’s already withdrawing her and shifting back to her passably human form.

“Oooh… Oooooh…. Ooh, what fun~! Well done, boy. I’m impressed you kept up so well. You take a bit to relax and we’ll move on to round 2, hmm?” Saira asks. “I figure it’ll take you awhile to recuperate from having so much spurt inside you.”

Spurt… spurt inside you? Your post-coital exhaustion vanishes as you hear those words. It… it happened! You got her to pump you with so much cum!

You look back in front of you into the mirror. You watch as your now almost completely purple eye whites encroach on your iris and the last bit of pure unsullied human eye you have left. In seconds, the structures fade away, leaving you with solid, glowing purple bug eyes identical to Saira’s.

You… You did it! You’re a changeling!

You smile wide and stand tall as you feel that muscle memory that’s built up over the past week solidify itself into permanence and expand vaster than you ever could have imagined. You look at your arms as you test your power for the first time. They morph into every shape you could imagine, transforming from stingers to fins to claws to legs to tentacles to pincers to stone to gold to limestone to glass to diamond and back again! You finally toss away this dancer facade and morph back into your true self, laughing like a mad man as your joyous expressions fail to keep up with the sheer bliss of your mind racing with possibilities...

As your body rages on to feel it’s new strength, a voice finally permeates the chorus of your laughs. “My, you really want this all that bad, hmm~?”

You twist your body to face Saira, seemingly content with the idea she’s just allowed a being as powerful as herself into the world.

“You’re horrible at deception, sweetheart.” Saira states. “It was obvious what you were doing once I heard you shuffle close in the forest. I’m honestly a little insulted after telling you about how more changelings are made, you’d think I’d just forget everything I said. You didn’t even bother putting those little flowers back, silly~”

So, Saira knew what you were doing. Fine. What does that matter? In fact, why do you need Saira anymore? She’s served her purpose; she’s allowed you to ascend to this higher form. She’s the only challenger to your strength now. With the energy pulsing through you, you feel you could kill her and leave yourself the only changeling likely on the continent if you wish. 

You look down at your first. It solidifies into a spiked iron mace. You give a smug glare Saira’s way. You pump your first back, then spring it forward!. Your iron death fist rockets away, aimed squarely at Saira’s face!

Saira doesn’t move. Her body nor her smile budges an inch as your stretchy weaponized hand lunges forward. As things draw near… your hand stops. Your entire extended arm liquifies back to sticky purple mass and retracts back to your body. It only takes back some solid shape once it’s back safely by your side, morphing back into the limp wristed hand you sported in your dancer disguise. 

You feel the rest of your body twisting and changing. The you you’ve known for all your life twists back into the form of that femme dancer. Try as you might, you can’t change anything! You trigger those old reliable impulses on how to morph, but nothing happens! You can’t even move. You can only stand and gawk at yourself in frustration as Saira draws nearer and nearer...

“I never mentioned it, but drinking another changeling to become one yourself has some grave consequences in tow.” A delighted Saira scoffs. “As it turns out… you can only shapeshift by your own will if the changeling your drank allows it. Otherwise…”

Saira grabs you by your chin and steals your gaze with a menacing stare. You see her second set of eyes open again as she smiles wide and wicked.

“I control your body now. I own you.”

Saira laughs, louder and more manic than even you were during your blissful celebration moments earlier. She tosses you away by the chin and lets you feel just what horror you’ve signed up for. You don’t feel a thud upon landing, you feel a sense of weightlessness. You feel as if you’re sinking. You try and move your legs to the solid ground all around you, but you don’t move an inch. Your legs kick in place and slowly sink into the purple-pink puddle of you below, quicker and quicker. You’re down to your chest in no time. Your arms try to grab at the solid everything around you, but you can’t hold on. Soon you’re flailing your violet tentacle limbs and begging for help as you desperately try and escape the horror of drowning in your own body. 

And Saira laughs and laughs harder and harder at your pitiful display, watching your agonizing retribution for your greed. This is only the beginning...


	6. Beloved Royalty

You hear voices speaking “Why don’t I introduce you to this one, dear highness?”

A key twists and the door to your chest lifts open, exposing you to any light for the first time today. A hand reaches in and plucks your corked bottle out of an ensemble of several. Your top is opened. Saira lets your bottle tip over between her index finger and thumb. The vial’s contents, your gooey purple entirety, come spilling and splattering down onto the rug below.

Before you can stain the carpet, your goo turns to feet as everything nearly touches the ground. Your body solidifies from viscous liquid to a solid state as you’re stretched from a worthless puddle to something human-like. In just a few seconds, you shift back into your default human form, your dancer self. Saira wouldn’t have you looking any other way interfacing with your former kind. 

“This here is… well, I’m afraid I’ve already forgotten his name.” Saira begins. “Believe it or not, he’s the final heir to the kingdom of Höggr, the horrible prince with a charming face, now in this fallen state after his terrible greed caught up with him. Now, he’s nothing more than an ultra flexible anal whore. That’s the one thing set in stone. Everything else is fully flexible~”

Your gaze darts off to the side as you try and preserve whatever tattered and faded remains of your pride are left in tact. Saira’s having none of that, of course. With total dominion over your shapeshifting abilities, she can control you just as she would a puppet. Instead of looking away as your sold off for another night, you twist your head to face tonight’s customer. It looks to be some noble from another country, a lady that seems to be sporting an embarrassingly large bulge beneath her dress. Saira makes you lick your lips and giggle after you glance at her crotch. That bulge in the front of her dress grows even large. You giggle and sway your hips in response. 

“Gosh he’s… his bottom half is so well built!” The royal-looking woman remarks.

Saira smiles. “Ah, a fan of the bottom dear? Why, we can make things even better then…” 

You twist about face and slowly, purposefully shake your hips to seduce the royalty before you. You can hear her excitedly panting at the sight of you… especially once Saira shapeshifts your thighs and ass to grow larger and larger.

“I’ll take him!” she blurts aloud. “How much will he be!?” 

“It’s complementary, dear queen. Consider it a gift for the prosperity of both of your kingdom and New Höggr. I look forward to the years of trade ahead.” Saira replies. 

“You’re too generous Queen Saira.” The royal woman remarks.

With that, the two of you head down the velvet halls towards the castle’s royal suite, all perfectly lined and arranged for any diplomatic guests to relax. 

This is your life now. You’re an asset in a bottle to be summoned by Saira at her choosing, a completely customizable male prostitute for use whenever Saira needs you while running your former kingdom. Maybe one day you’ll be free. Maybe one day the townspeople will seek out their old prince and let him take back the throne… though that seems unlikely. From the conversations you’ve overheard in Saira’s throne’s royal chest and your glimpses out windows, the kingdom is in a new golden age with Saira at the helm. Until Saira dies, she has total dominion over your body. At least you have that far, far away day to look forward to. Though, truth be told, you’re unsure at what age changelings die, if they even age, or if they can even be killed...

But for now, you and Saira’s whole collection of fools like you who got what they wanted but lost what they had are the finest escorts in all the continent. No one else can ever compare to your moldable, gorgeous, beyond fuckable selves except for your owner. And now, it’s time to go to work to benefit your owner, your mistress. You decide to comply and go with it; Saira will go through the motions for you if you don’t do it all yourself. You prop your body on the bed, raise your ass, plant your face in the covers, and spread your ass cheeks wide for the first fat cock of the day...


End file.
